


Off The Clock

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, reference to edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Drautos and Clarus have a mutual understanding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a split decision to write a Clarus/Drautos fic thanks to [skinandbones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones).

_Drautos, a word?_

It takes a split second of knowing look to each other across the room before Clarus comes over to pull him away from chatting with another council member. They make small talk until they are the last ones left in the room. A split second after the door closes, the King's shield is pinning him against the wall. They kiss with a ferocity that Drautos could only compare to the rush of fighting in the heat of battle. It feels like hours. Long, blissful hours, until Clarus stands back with a devilish grin stretched across his face.

"Never forget who's the one in charge here."

Clarus turns to leave; Drautos staring after him until he feels his feet slowly leading him to follow the other out of the conference room. It's too early for their evening to end so soon.

-

He finds himself looking forward to these encounters. The spontaneity of Clarus suddenly pulling him aside for a kiss and bite on the lips. And just as he was abruptly pulled aside, Clarus lets him go only to walk off as if nothing had happened. 

A quick fuck could happen at any moment in Drautos’s office. He’d find himself bent over the top of his desk as his body is shoved into whatever he had been working on at the moment. He made it a point to try to avoid crumpling any paperwork or, astrals above, soiling them when would come with a gasp and a grunt. 

Clarus wouldn’t bother with a knock on the door on those days. He would literally bust into the office and slam the door shut behind him. No one would dare approach him, not with the angry aura he gave off when stalking down the hallway. Drautos would stand staring at the intruder until the man locked the door and practically stomped over to his side of the desk.

One deep breathless kiss later, Drautos would find himself flipped around, pants dropped, ass out as he was thoroughly fucked until he could barely think straight. Clarus would finish with a deep, growling sigh before pulling out and zipping his trousers back up. He’d say something casual like “see you around” before leaving the room.

Drautos didn’t care about the abruptness of the visit. Instead, after cleaning his desk and himself up, he wondered when Clarus would come again. When he would leave Drautos so satiated it would take him at least a couple minutes before he could stand without his thighs shaking with exhaustion.

-

It was at one of these visits that Clarus came into the room, the door closing with a click of the lock behind him. There was less of an angry air and more of a determined one about him. Drautos tilted his head in amusement and Clarus merely scoffed as he made his way closer to the desk. 

“I need you on this side this time. Grab the lube and come over here.”

Drautos doesn’t ask questions, but he grabs the tube from his drawer and hands it Clarus as he comes to the other side of his desk. 

“Drop your pants and take a seat.”

Drautos pauses for a moment before going to work on his pants. 

“Feeling chatty today, are we?”

Clarus snorts with a grin, “You could say that. I wanted to try something different this time. Now let’s lie back and spread your legs.”

Clarus pushes Drautos back against his desk until he’s lying amongst his papers and pens. He cringes when he hears the familiar crash and scattering of a stack of papers falling to the floor. He opens his mouth about to throw back a snippy quip when he feels a slicked finger slowly poke its way into his ass. He lets out a sharp gasp instead, his face contorting to the sudden invasion. The finger working inside of him, loosening him up to fit a second in a matter of minutes.

“You know what I like about you, Drautos?” Clarus’s deep, heady voice cuts through the haze in Drautos’s head. He groans in response, he can’t think straight, not when the fingers inside of him scissor, the pleasingly painful burn of being stretched going straight to his now half hard erection. 

“You. Take. Everything. I. Dish. Out.” Clarus pumps his fingers inside as he emphasizes each word. With that last thrust, Clarus hits the bundle of nerves inside of him and he groans out loud. 

When he is able to compose himself, Drautos looks up at Clarus. The Shield’s face is flushed, his brow smattered with little beads of perspiration - He can’t help the way his dick twitches when he sees the arousal in the other’s expression. Drautos is never vocal in these encounters and his moan right now must have crossed some sort of personal line within Clarus.

Clarus thrusts his fingers at a steady pace as he leans forward, his other hand tugging at Drautos’s shoulder in order to pull him up for a heated kiss. Another deep thrust has Drautos moaning into Clarus’s mouth. Clarus pushes in again, that same spot, eliciting another loud moan from Drautos. The pace slows down and the near orgasmic high that was beginning to come to head starts to subside. 

Clarus murmurs against Drautos’s mouth, “Hold onto me.”

He complies, bringing his arms up to wrap around the other’s neck. Once Clarus was sure Drautos had a good grip, he takes his now free hand to wrap around the other’s hard cock. Drautos sighs, sharp breath now in Clarus’s ear. The other takes it as a sign to keep going, thumb dragging achingly slow from bottom to top of his dick. His hand twist, slowly matching the pace of the fingers fucking in him.

It doesn’t take much more for him to come. This elated feeling literally shaking throughout his whole body. He feels Clarus pump him through his orgasm, waiting until the twitching subsides before he takes out his fingers. Drautos almost doesn’t mind that the lower half of his torso is covered in his own spend. 

Breathing heavily, Drautos looks at Clarus, who has taken it upon himself to wipe his fingers against the inside of the pants gathered around his feet. He tries to slap Clarus’s hand away from his clothes, but he’s too late. Drautos takes a second before he pushes himself to sit up properly. He motions to Clarus’s obvious erection in his pants and asks, “What about you?”

“As I said, I’m trying something different. I’m fine for right now.”

Drautos scoffs as he stands on his feet, cringing when he realizes that there was cum still splattered on his stomach. He reaches for a tissue to wipe himself down before pulling his pants back up. 

“You’re going to walking around the Citadel sporting a hard on?”

“Who’s to say I’m going to keep it that way for long?” Clarus adjusts his robes, effectively hiding anything higher than his thighs. “I have a meeting with some of the Crownsguard, of which they will not be named, not too long from now. It’ll be interesting.”

Clarus nods his farewell and leaves the room. Drautos sighs deeply as he runs a hand through his hair. It’s not his place to ask questions, even if he was curious. Instead of dwelling on it, he turns back to his desk, cleans up the mess of papers on the floor and gets back to work.


End file.
